Swat survivor 2
by SilentShade5
Summary: a swat team tries to take down an umbrella facility
1. Default Chapter

SWAT survivor 2 :revenge on umbrella island  
this is my fourth fic! enjoy  
Ch.1: the landing  
  
" Ahhh " cried Derek Jones as he awoke from his sleep. He had been having a terrible nightmare. Zombies were running around, biting people's heads off, and reaching for him as he pumped them full of bullets with his MP5. He saw his dead comrades walking toward him with arms outstretched and moaning. Then he killed them. Derek got out of bed and went to have a shower. The water felt great. This was his third day away from those zombie bastards. After the shower Derek checked the mail and found an unlabeled envelope. Curiously he opened it and found a letter inside. He read the letter. It read:  
  
Dear: Derek Jones.  
You were outstanding at raccoon, now i have one simple question. Would you like to take umbrella down forever.  
If so report to the abandoned warehouse on the other side of town.  
  
yours truly  
  
Jill  
xoxoxoxo  
  
Derek pondered this for quite awhile. He really wanted to get payback for what umbrella did to his fellow SWAT members. But he didn't think he could withstand the horror. Derek picked up his MP5 and got his 3 clips that he had saved from Raccoon city. After loading the gun he got his SWAT uniform and knee and elbow pads. He also took his helmet. Derek drove to the warehouse and parked the car. He took his duffle bag filled with gear and entered. He stepped onto a round circle and felt the cirlce fall through the floor. Derek landed in a pile of dirt. After brushing himself off he heard a voice. " I knew you would come ". Derek turned and saw Jill standing behind him. " Hi Jill i'm glad to see you " he replied. Jill blushed " you look good " . " You look fabulous " came the reply. Jill took Derek to a door and opened it. Inside was heaven. Wall to wall with guns and ammo. Derek couldn't believe his eyes. " Impressive isn't it " said Jill. " Wow " said Derek. He dropped his bag and got out his MP5. Derek grabbed 10 more clips of ammo and put them into a clip holder. After taking a few grenades he grabbed a pistol and 10 clips. He was satisfied with his ammo supply and guns. " Won't I need a team ?" he asked Jill. " You got it " repiled Jill. Four men walked into the room. " Sir " cried an american. " At your service " called a british man. " Ready for duty " piped up a canadian. " I will serve you well " spoke a german. " five men from 4 different countries " said Jill. " Now follow me to the briefing room. " Hey that lady looks fine " said the american man. " Yes " said Derek. The men were briefed on the mission. They were to land on an island via a landing craft and infiltrate the fortress. The other four men were STARS members so they knew how to handle the situation. Once inside the complex they would make their way to the middle of the place and set a nuke. Once set they would have 1 hour to get as far away as possible. The mission would be tough. The other members of the team were: Daniel, the american. Gordon, the british man. Brendon, the canadian. And shvench ,the german.  
On the island a man stands by a window talking to another man. " Are the zombies ready?", " yes and we have a combat team as well ". They both laughed.  
The team got their gear assembled. Each carried and mp5 with 10 clips of ammo, a pistol with 7 clips, 5 grenades, a canteen, and a knife. They we ready to go. Brendan was a sniper so he carried a sniper rifle. The five men boarded a helicopter and flew to the pacific. They spotted the complex on an island. Derek got a little jumpy. He could die today but he didn't show his fear. The team was dropped into a small boat that looked a lot like a higgins boat. As the boat was heading to land Derek though about his grandfather storming Omaha beach. He wondered how he felt before the ramp dropped. The boat rocked in the waves and almost tipped. " Ok guys get ready, when we hit the beach spread out and advance on the stronghold. This will be our escape craft. Who will guard it? " barked Derek. " I will " answered Daniel. Derek nodded and watched the shore come closer. The ramp dropped and the men went onto the land. Daniel loaded the fifty caliber they had brought along. Plus he dug some mines a ways ahead of the boat. Derek lead the others across the island. Nothing threatened them. The men opened a door and went inside.  
  
thx to all my reviewers and next chapter will be from a first person perspective. 


	2. Inside

I don't own any RE games. But i do know my characters and such.  
CH.2 inside  
  
We made our way inside the huge complex. I was ready to cap some zombie ass. We went through a few corridors. My breath was cold against the glass of my helmet. I was sweating as I snaked a fiber optic through a slit in a door. The room adjacent to us was full of zombies. I planned the attack. I would break the glass window in the door and lure the zombies to it. The others would cover my back. I pulled out my knife and broke the glass. The zombies limped over to the window and tried to get their arms through. I stabbed zombie after zombie. The other guys opened fire on advancing monsters. Their handguns blew open zombie heads. I stabbed more and more zombies. When my arm got tired I knifed the last mutant. With no time to lose my hand closed around my Glock. " This doesn't look good sir " said Brendon. " Use one more magazine then retreat inside boys " The SWAT men did as they were told. I fired my last round and slipped inside the door i had used to knife the zombies. It smelled of brains and shit inside the large room. Zombies were advancing so I lead the men up some steps. We locked the door upstairs and continued on. My hands were numb from the bullets I had fired.  
Slowly we made our way further into the complex. I heard a creak. Then an arm fell from the roof. " Shit " I cried. That scared me. " We might not make it out of here alive " said Gordon. " Don't talk like that and keep ready " I ordered. " Yes sir " answered Gordon. Then the floor caved in. " Ah shit " said Gordon. His hand caught the side of the crater. I grabbed his arm. Brendon and svench backed off and covered us. " Leave me and I will meet you at the bomb site " said Gordon. " No " I replied. " Do it now " screamed Gordon. I was shocked. So shocked that I let go. Gordon dropped into the sewers. " RROOAARR " moaned a zombie. Gordon capped it and ran away. More zombies limped after him. I dropped a grenade into the sewers and blew a ton of zombies up. Brendon, svench, and I continued forward. Zombies challenged us in a small corridor. We took out our handguns and slaughtered them. " Move out guys " I ordered. Brendon moved to a corner and covered us as we slowly made out way across an office room. An elevator leading down was at the other side. Brendon and svench covered me as I worked to get the elevator open.  
Suddenly a zombie dog walked out from behind a desk. " Fuck you bitch " said Brendon. He squeezed the trigger. I heard a carcass hit the floor and knew the dog was dead. I got the doors open and peered inside the elevator shaft. The cables strecthed far down. Zombies were banging on the doors. We clipped onto the cables and slid down. A zombie fell from the top and flew past. " Poor bastard " commented Brendon. I thought about the people I had killed. I know they were zombies but they used to have families and jobs. I was not sure but I must have killed around 200 zombies in Raccoon city. All of this was Umbrella's fault.  
That is why I am going to stop Umbrella once and for all. My feet found another elevator doorway. I opened the door slowly and looked around. An ugly looking hunter was milling about. I unhooked a grenade from my belt. It ran toward me. I pulled the pin and lobbed the grenade into its mouth. Just before jumping at me the grenade blew. " Yuck that thing is full of shit " I retorted. The guts of the hunter slid off my mask. I wiped off my visor and stepped onto solid ground.  
Brendon and Svench soon followed. We continued on our way. I went through a door. An alarm blew and shut the door before Brendon and Svench could get in. " Derek " cried Brendon. I spotted a light and it moved along the wall. Then a beam of light went across the room. It burned through my kneepads. " Shit thats hot " I said. The lazer moved and tried to cut through my chest. I rolled aside. The lazer then aimed at my feet. I jumped up and avoided it again. I saw a generator across from me. I pulled out my handgun and aimed. The beam of light streaked toward my neck. I fired and the lazer powered down inches from my neck. Brendon finally got inside and Svench followed.  
" That was close " commented Brendon. " To close for me " I replied. We then moved through a door on the other side of the room. We were inside a hallway with zombies advancing. " Stay away you fuckers " cried Brendon. He threw a grenade. " Open fire " I whispered. We pierced the bodies of tons of zombies with our MP5s. Our clips clicked empty. By then the zombies were dead. We reloaded and continued on. 


	3. unwanted guests

Ch.3 unwanted quests  
  
  
" Fire " I yelled. Brendon opened up with svench on five zombie dogs. We have been fighting for some time. It has been approximately one hour since Gordon fell into the sewers. I dropped the bag I was carrying and slugged a dog in the face with my MP5. " Yelp " screamed the dog. I put a bullet into its head. With the dogs dead we moved forward. We saw a weapons locker so we raided it. M4A1 assault rifles and ammo. " We are going to die " whispered Svench. " No we are going to make it " I replied. Svench took off down the hall. " Noo " I cried. Brendon watched my back while I ran after Svench. I grabbed his ankles. He had lost it. I shook him. " Look we have to work together. Brendon and I need you. If we make it out you can get thyrapy or some shit. Till then hang tough and keep your cool ".  
" I'm just really afraid. I have a fiance at home. She is beautiful. I was going to tell her but she wouldn't understand. " He had sadness in his voice. I looked at him hard. " I promise you will make it out of here alive. Just as long as your wife doesnt find out about this ". We walked back to Brendon and examined the map of the facility on Brendon's handheld Pc. " Ok we are five floors up ". I knew it would be a long time before our mission would be over. My hands gripped my Mp5 with determination. My Mp5 had been my best friend in Raccoon. I was using the same one.   
What I didn't notice was a small camera on the roof. If i knew it was there I would have broke it. In a room far above us a man sat in a chair, shadow covering his face. Across from him a door opened and another person walked in. " Sir " he saluted briskly and hefted his assault rifle. " At ease, is your team ready " said the shadow man. " Yes sir the unwanted quests will be eliminated ". The commando's name was Sam. His team was a crack assaination squad. Their target this time is Derek Jones. " Wait before attacking Sam ", said the man in shadow. " I want to watch them some more. In a viewscreen the SWAT team was being attacked by zombies. They mowed them down and ran down a corridor.   
I wanted to rest but the undead are restless and will always pursue us. " Lets find an elevator " suggested Brendon. " Affirmative " I replied. I raised my shaking hands as Brendon pushed the elevator button. Inside the elevator something was huddled in the corner. It was pink and had a long tongue flicking around. " LICKER " I cried. I blasted it with my Mp5. " Grrooaaarrr " the thing screamed. It writhed in agony. Svench put a bullet from his handgun into its head. It moved no more. We took the elevator down to its lowest floor. floor B4. Outside the elevator a zombie limped toward us. I capped it. It was not often that a zombie walks around by itself. I ate my words. Down a flight of stairs about 50 zombies hungrily crawled up the stairs. I thought fast.  
I placed a couple grenades on a stair. " Brendon on my mark fire a round into one grenade, then we use handguns " svench readied his pistol. I unholstered my sidearm. The zombies walked over the grenades. " NOW " I cried. Brendon fired one round then a deafening explosion sounded. Zombie flesh and blood flew everywhere. We all opened fire with our pistols. I reloaded and fired again. The monsters were finished soon after. " How is ammo guys ? " I asked. " I got one clip of pistol left " answered Svench. Brendon had lots of ammo. We rested there for awhile and drank from our canteens. That water tasted great. I had 5 clips of Mp5 left. My last pistol clip was loaded. This didn't look good.  
Inside a large room for showering the commandos waited. With assault rifles ready they could hit anything that moved. 


	4. Firefight

CH.4 Firefight  
  
We sat down to rest. The fighting was intense. Those umbrella creations just get scarier. Brendon took off his helmet and sipped his canteen. Svench just sat beside me staring at nothing. The poor guy. " Well we have to go down one more flight of stairs before we get to the level to plant the bomb " I said. " Ok lets go " replied Brendon. The next room was the shower room. It had perfect cover for a firefight. Just before opening the door I saw something through the glass window. A gunsight was visible behind a wall. Brendon saw it too. He aimed his sniper rifle and prepared to fire. " One two THREE " I cried. I opened the door and brendon fired a round at the gun. It connected and the gun flew out of the man's hands. " Kill them all " Cried someone. Svench and I took cover behind a pillar. Bullets flew all around us. Brendon grabbed a seat behind a wall into the bathroom. " Get out your assault rifles " I whispered. We needed our Mp5 ammo.  
" Fire " I cried. I turned around and fired a burst at some guy shooting at me. The burst caught him in the head. He toppled over the edge of the ramp he was using for cover. One down four to go. " Give me some cover " I cried. Svench and Brendon opened fire. I ran across the room with bullets kicking up floor tiles behind me. I grabbed a grenade and tossed it up into the upper hall. The explosion took two guys with it. We exchanged fire for awhile. Svench shot one guy in the throat. Brendon then nailed another guy in the back while he was retreating. " Deploy and secure that wounded guy " I called. Svench grabbed the wounded man and saw an umbrella logo on it. " I shook him with rage. " Who sent you ? " I said. But he died. We contiued forth through to the last set of stairs.  
The coast was clear so we walked down the stairs. At the bottom lurked a gruesome sight. Zombies were chewing on a dead scientist. " Fire " I whispered. We hozed them with Mp5 fire. Within seconds the zombies were dead. We walked over the corpses and through a door. Brendon checked his map and pointed to a door on our right. We started toward the door, then a couple blast doors opened to reveal about 100 zombies. " Shit " I said. I unzipped the bag I was carrying and got out some grenades. " Throw a grenade now " I cried. Svench, Brendon, and I all threw a grenade. I threw two. They detonated and took tons of zombies with them.  
" Fall back " I screamed. We ran to another side of the room and started firing with our Mp5s. We ran out of ammo for our first clips. I reloaded and picked up one M4A1 from my bag. Its automatic fire tore into zombies like knife through butter. This didn't look good. To many zombies were coming. I tossed my last grenade and blew up more zombies. We fell back to a staircase and climbed up, firing away. I took out my pistol and emptied its last clip. " Die you sons of bitches " I cried. I threw my pistol and hit a zombie in the head. Brendon fired with his pistol and used his last clip. " Stay away " He said. His pistol nailed another zombie in the head. Then the unthinkable happened. A wall blew away. And out stepped Gordon. " Gordon " hailed Brendon. But I noticed something. He had all the pins on his grenades pulled. " Noooo Gordon don't " I tried to yell. Too late. He ran into the pack of zombies, firing his Mp5. They cannibalized him. His grenades blew and took the rest of the zombies with him.  
" We salute you Gordon " I said raising my arm in a salute. Brendon and Svench joined in. We climbed down the stairs and broke down a door along a wall. The target location. I planted the nuke and sipped fro my canteen till it was dry. We rested for awhile. " Ok guys its time " I said. They nodded and set the nuke. We had one hour to get out of here. Brendon analysed his map and found a route to the surface. I loaded my Mp5 and headed out the door. 


	5. Beach Defense

Ch.5 beach defense  
While the assault team was attacking the base Daniel was watching the perimeter. He heard sounds of gunfire and explosions. Then zombies started coming from inside the base. Daniel pulled out his pistol first and shot them at long range. He used all his pistol ammo but the zombies kept on coming. " Come get some fuckers " He said. His Mp5 tore into them and killed lots more. They kept coming. After throwing a grenade Daniel dropped his Mp5 and used the 50. caliber machine gun.  
Rows upon rows of monsters fell to the ground. The first wave was dealt with. They hadn't even made it to the mines. Daniel rested for awhile. His nerves were flying so he took out a cigarette and lit it. The smoke calmed him. The second wave of zombies came an hour later. " Come get it you mother fuckers " cried Daniel. He hozed them with Mp5 fire. Row after row of monsters fell to the ground. Daniel finished off the second wave with a grenade. He checked his ammo.   
He had 2 Mp5 clips and 5 grenades. The 50 caliber had one belt of 1000 rounds left. He noticed a small box at the other side of the boat. He opened it. " Alright " he said. Inside was about 20 clips of Mp5. With that Daniel settled down and waited for more trouble. Inside sounds of gunfire were growing fainter. Dan hoped they were ok.  
" Fire, left side " I ordered. We ran quickly shooting zombies along the way. We had 45 minutes before that nuke blew. We crowded inside the elevator and hit the main floor button. The elevator stopped on ground level.  
Dan's eyes were very wide when he saw what was next. Something short and ugly crawled out of a window. It had claws and teeth. It spotted him and ran forward. " Never " shouted Dan. His Mp5 fired into the creature. " Groar " roared the thing. " Holy shit that was close " said Dan relieved.   
With the freaky monster defeated Daniel sat down and slept. Inside I ran with all my strength and Brendon and Svench behind me. A zombie lunged out of a door at me. With my fist I crushed its head to nothing. We were almost home free. Dan awoke to an explosion. Then another. A wave of zombies had reached the mines. " Shit you guys won't give up " muttered Daniel. He made the 50. caliber ready and opened up with all he had. The zombies went down in lines. Dan tossed a couple grenades and finished off the wave. I blasted another zombie ahead of us. " We're almost home guys " I said to Brendon. I hopped out the door with my comrads behind me. We turned and mowed down some more zombies. At our ride Daniel was under heavy attack. I laid the smackdown on the zombies with my last Mp5 clip. I took out my assault rifle from my bag. I tossed in my favorite gun.  
We mowed down a path of zombies and hitched a ride in the boat. I started up the motor and took off. Daniel contiued to fire on the zombies. I rested with my pals. We had 25 minutes before the nuke went off. The boat rocked on the waves and we cruised far from the island. The boat flipped up its anti-radiation barrier. Then we saw a large explosion and the island vanished. " Mission accomplished guys " I sighed with relief. 


End file.
